A conventional golf bag supporter, which is proposed to make the golf bag stand on a predetermined place, is usually fixed on the outside of the golf bag. Also, such a golf bag supporter is provided with two telescoping pipes and two folding legs to be operated by spring force. Due to its construction, this supporter is large and heavy so that it is very difficult for the user to carrry with the golf bag being mounted thereto. Also, the cost for manufacturing it is expensive and all components of the supporter are projected externally from the golf bag, and the golf bag does not have a fine appearance. Further, it has the disadvantage that because two folding legs are operated by the spring force of two telescoping pipes, the supporter cannot be operated accurately and instantaneously.